Painted Veil
by Chaeos
Summary: TRADUCTION! UA. Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter est un septième année heureux, vivant avec sa famille. Un jour, il tombe sur le portrait d'un adolescent qui vivait il y a bien longtemps et tout changea. Était-il possible d'aimer un portrait ? En était-il vraiment un ? HPxTR Slash. OS en deux parties.
1. PART I

**Résumé** : UA. Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter est un septième année heureux, vivant avec sa famille. Un jour, il tombe sur le portrait d'un adolescent qui vivait il y a bien longtemps et tout changea. Est-il possible d'aimer un portrait ? En était-il vraiment un ? HP&TMR Slash.

 **ATTENTION** : Mort d'un personnage (Je précise car la fic reste Rated T malgré tout)

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude. Quant à l'histoire originale, elle provient de l'auteur R.L Peverell. Le lien vers la fic originale est sur mon profil.

 **EDIT :** Petite correction apporté à ce chapitre.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas publié de fanfictions, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai oublié ce merveilleux monde qu'est Harry Potter !

Ceci est ma toute première traduction, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi. J'ai eu les accords de l'auteur pour traduire sa fic bien entendu, même si cela date de plusieurs année maintenant.

Je n'ai pas de Beta, donc malheureusement l'histoire doit contenir pas mal de faute, malgré mes nombreuses relectures. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Pour plus de clarté, j'ai décidé de couper le one-shot en deux parties. La traduction est fini donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien la suite sous peu.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Un échec._

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne sombre dans un noir absolu.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant qu'il ne puisse vivre de nouveau. C'était peut-être un étrange choix de mot, mais c'était le plus approprié. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réveillé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'était jamais endormi et qu'il n'avait pas de corps et par conséquent, ne pouvait s'éveiller. Pas encore.

Il était seulement vivant, mais tout semblait hors de sa portée et déformé, comme si un brouillard enveloppait son esprit, l'empêchant de se rappeler où il était, qui il était. Cependant, il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que quelqu'un le touchait car il pouvait sentir une magie étrangère s'infiltrer dans son être. À cause de cet état de faiblesse, il ne pouvait pensée avec cohérence, jusqu'à ce que le brouillard qui recouvrait son esprit se dissipe, lui faisant ce rappeler de tout, notamment qui il était et qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

 _\- ...Riddle, Tom !_

 _\- Serpentard !_

 _\- ...Sang-de-bourbe... il doit être un sang-de-bourbe._

Tom enfouissait ses souvenirs loin dans son esprit puisqu'il ne servait plus à rien. Pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé... ressentir des regrets serait stupide. Les regrets étaient pour les faibles et il n'en était pas un. Les erreurs étaient là pour être apprise, pas pour les regretter. Peu importe la situation, aussi affreuse soit-elle, cela pouvait tourner qu'à son avantage.

Elle tournerait à son avantage.

Tom se concentra et draina un peu plus cette magie qui lui était inconnue. Il fit attention à ne pas en prendre trop, pour ainsi éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il commença à se sentir plus fort et bientôt, assez pour entendre.

-...tu penses que c'est un Black ? questionna une voix d'homme. Il y a une certaine ressemblance.

\- Pas vraiment Neville, dit une autre voix, cette fois plus proche. Tom en déduisit qu'il était probablement la personne qui le tenait. Ses cheveux sont noirs et il est beau, mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Sirius ou à Regulus. Regarde ses yeux : ils sont noirs et leurs formes sont différentes. C'est assez bizarre, mais tous les hommes de la famille Black ont les même yeux gris, rajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Ah oui...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas vraiment l'amener dans ta chambre ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici. Allez viens, on doit se dépêcher de cacher le trou dans le mur avant que Sirius ou ma mère ne le remarque.

\- On peut trouver un autre portrait, mon pote ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fout la frousse ? Je veux dire, il a l'air mort, Harry ! Il ne bouge et ne nous regarde même pas !

\- Bien sûr Neville, il fout tellement la frousse, dit l'autre garçon. En fait, je pense qu'un portrait qui ne m'observe pas à longueur de journée, c'est plutôt bien.

\- On dirait un moldu, grogna Neville.

\- Je suis sang-mêlé, lui dit Harry. En plus, je l'aime bien. Il est mignon.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Neville en riant.

\- Oh ferme-là, tu veux.

Ils commencèrent à bouger. Tom mit cette information de côté alors que les deux garçons se chamaillaient gentiment sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il avait l'air d'être dans la maison des Black, ce qui le mettait plutôt perplexe, mais cela importait peu la manière dont il s'était retrouvé ici. Le plus important était qu'Harry n'avait pas mentionné Orion ou Alphard Black, mais Sirius et Regulus. Ce qui lui faisait se demander combien temps avait passé. Le garçon qui tenait son portrait, Harry, avait l'air de vivre ici, mais n'avait pas l'air d'être un Black. Ce qui était curieux, puisqu'il était un sang-mêlé et que les Black avaient toujours été très strictes concernant la pureté du sang. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais dû prendre un autre portrait, dit l'ennuyant gamin, Neville. C'est trop petit !

\- Et merde, fit Harry en soupirant.

\- Je crois que j'en ai vu un autre. Je vais ramener celui-là et prendre l'autre.

Tom pesta mentalement.

Rassemblant c'est force, il se concentra, sachant que c'était sa seul chance.

\- Non, parvint-il à dire.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Harry. Tom sentit que quelque chose touchait son visage. Il y eu ensuite un pique de magie et...il pouvait voir.

Il détailla le jeune homme. Il était grand, plutôt beau, avec des traits masculins très marqués, des cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude derrière des binocles rondes. Il avait l'air un peu plus vieux que Tom, aux alentours de dix-sept ans.

\- Salut, lui dit le garçon, qui semblait s'appeler Harry.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Tom, en faisant des efforts pour paraitre amical. Je m'appelle Tom.

Il devait absolument le convaincre de le garder, par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Certainement pas un Black, affirma Harry avec un rictus.

Grimaçant intérieurement à la remarque sur son nom commun, Tom leva néanmoins un sourcil.

\- Je suppose que les Black nomment toujours leurs enfants d'après des corps célestes ?

\- Harry, on perd du temps, coupa l'autre adolescent, ennuyant une fois de plus Tom. Donne-moi ce portrait et j'irais...

\- D'accord, c'est bon. Tu vas retourner au grenier, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, dit Harry avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, dit rapidement Tom, en regardant Harry avec des yeux écarquillés, qu'il avait l'habitude de fonctionner sur tout le monde, à part Dumbledore. Je veux rester ici. Laisse-moi rester, Harry.

L'adolescent parut hésiter.

\- Bon sang, Harry, tu ne peux pas le garder ici ! Ta mère va suspecter quelque chose si elle voit que tu as ajouté deux portraits à ta chambre.

 _Juste quelques temps_ , pensa Tom, envoyant un regard courroucé à l'autre imbécile. _Quand je retrouverais mon corps, tu subiras le doloris._

\- T'as vu ça ? s'exclama Neville, en pointant le portrait. Tu as vu ce regard diabolique ?

\- Ne soit pas stupide Neville, dit Harry en roulant des yeux. Il ne fait que bouder.

\- Bouder ? répéta Neville avec incrédulité, exprimant les pensées de Tom.

Harry l'ignora et concentra toute son attention vers Tom.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. L'imbécile à côté de moi, c'est Neville, mon ami. Ne l'écoute pas, il ne réagit pas comme ça d'habitude. Va chercher l'autre portait, mais Tom reste, ajouta-t-il en tourna sa tête vers Neville.

Tom eu un sourire triomphant envers Neville, qui lui jeta un regard furieux.

\- Il sourit, Harry, t'as vu ça ?!

\- Vas-y Neville, lui lança le brun avec une pointe d'agacement.

Le crétin fini par quitter la pièce.

\- Bon, où est-ce que je pourrais te mettre..., dit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

Tom pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le mettre n'importe où, il avait besoin d'être le plus proche possible d'Harry. Il était trop faible pour le moment et avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

Il pesa le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité qui lui venait en tête, mais aucune d'entre elle ne semblait assez convaincante. Il allait devoir dire la vérité...ou plutôt, quelque chose proche de celle-ci.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mettre n'importe où.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda le garçon.

\- Le problème est que, expliqua Tom, en choisissant ses mots avec précaution, mon peintre à fait une erreur lorsqu'il ma créé et s'est trompé dans son enchantement, celui qui me permet d'être animé.

Tom observa la réaction d'Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air septique, il poursuivit donc sur sa lancée.

\- La raison pour laquelle j'étais congelé est que j'ai besoin de magie pour fonctionner.

\- Tu veux dire ma magie, dit-il avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix, prouvant qu'il n'était pas un imbécile.

\- Je sais que c'est étrange et tu as parfaitement le droit d'être sur tes gardes, assura le portrait en grimaçant, mais je le jure sur l'amour que je porte pour ma mère, que c'est sans danger. Je ne demande pas beaucoup de magie, en fait tu ne le sentiras même pas, rajouta-t-il, prenant garde à ne pas montrer combien cette situation l'amusait.

\- Je ne sais pas Tom, c'est plutôt inhabituel, fit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si j'avais eu de mauvaises intentions, je ne t'aurais jamais révélé la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, feignant une expression douloureuse.

L'expression d'Harry s'adoucit. C'était d'un pathétisme.

\- Écoute Tom, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance à toi, juste à l'objet magique qui peut drainer ma magie.

\- Laisse-moi une chance, quémanda le portrait en regardant intensément le jeune homme. Il savait très bien que ses yeux étaient le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il n'hésitait jamais à s'en servir à son avantage. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'était d'être inconscient pendant tout ce temps. S'il te plait Harry.

Intérieurement, il eut un rictus de dégout. Supplier c'était contre ses principes, mais il n'avait pas le choix, peu importe à quel point il détestait cela. La fin justifiait les moyens.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, étudiant la situation. Quant à Tom il mit en place sa plus triste expression, pensant un instant à même verser une larme pour faire bonne mesure, mais jugea que c'était peut-être un peu trop excessif.

\- Un jour, lâcha finalement l'adolescent. Si je ne me sens pas différent d'ici la fin de la journée, tu peux rester.

\- Merci Harry, c'est très généreux de ta part, dit le tableau en lui donnant un rayonnant sourire, alors que mentalement, il arborait un sourire satisfait.

 _Quel imbécile_ , pensa-t-il avec dédain.

\- Donc, commença Harry, en touchant doucement le portrait, qui sentit un étrange picotement sur son visage, ce qui n'était pas vraiment déplaisant. Qui est tu pour la famille Black et quel âge as-tu ? Je suppose que tu dois être mort depuis longtemps, mais depuis quand ?

Tom eu un petit rire.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es insensible ?

\- Seulement parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'être sensible et non, ces yeux de chien battu ne m'ont pas convaincu un seul instant, alors crache le morceau, lui dit Harry avec un regard amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Tom le regard dans le vide.

\- Vraiment ? Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Tom, sourit Harry en soulevant un sourcil. Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire de beaux yeux.

Tom pencha sa tête, étudiant le jeune homme. Intéressant. Peut-être avait-il besoin de réviser son jugement sur le garçon.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit me garder si tu n'étais pas dupe ?

\- Je savais que tu me manipulais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'a pas fonctionné, répondit-il avec un large sourire et des yeux brillants. Que veux-tu, je suis faible lorsqu'on me fait les yeux doux.

Tom grogna. Harry enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya avec son t-shirt, laissant voir un estomac tonique.

\- Alors ? demanda le binoclard. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- J'avais seize ans lorsque je suis mort. Je ne peux pas te dire depuis combien de temps puisque je ne sais pas en quel année nous sommes.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, adossant le portrait du jeune homme contre son oreiller.

\- Nous sommes en 1997 et c'est Noël, que je passe chez mon parrain. Mon père est auror et est actuellement en mission en dehors du pays, c'est pourquoi je passe mes vacances avec la famille de Sirius.

Plus de 50 ans à être entre la vie et la mort, tout cela à cause de son erreur.

\- Je suis né au début du siècle et n'ait aucune relation avec les Black, donc je n'ai aucune idée sur le pourquoi du comment mon portrait a fini ici.

\- Comment es-tu mort ? lui demanda calmement Harry.

\- J'étais en train de créer un sortilège, répondit Tom, ce qui était partiellement vrai. Tu dois probablement savoir que créer un sortilège est dangereux, dans mon cas, cela a mal tourné.

Harry acquiesça avec un air triste qui fit presque rire Tom. Vraiment.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas un Poufsouffle ?

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Oui et ? Qui a-t-il de mal à être un Poufsouffle ? Mes parents, mes grands-parents et même mes arrière-grands-parents étaient tous des Poufsouffles ! Ma famille en est très fière !

L'adolescent semblait clairement offusqué alors Tom tenta de retenir son rictus.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Harry. Ta famille a parfaitement le droit dans être fière. Les Poufsouffles sont très...pacifiques et aimables. Un jeu d'enfant.

Harry hocha la tête, la mâchoire serré.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier une insulte pareille. Mon amour-propre de Poufsouffle a été durement atteint.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Tom, ses yeux se plissant.

\- Merlin, tu dis n'importe quoi, Tom ! fit Harry en éclatant de rire. Je sais maintenant qu'il faudra que je me méfie de tes mots doux.

Tom ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout un Poufsouffle, pas vrai ? Tu es quelque chose de pire : un Gryffondor.

\- Je plaide coupable, avoua Harry avec un large sourire. Quant à la tienne, j'ai déjà une petite idée. Est-ce que cela arrive souvent aux serpents d'avoir des pensées bizarres ?

\- Tu n'es pas aussi amusant que tu le penses, asséna Tom avec un regard peu impressionné.

\- Tu ne fais que bouder parce que j'ai réussi à te tromper, lui dit Harry avec même ton.

\- Bouder, répéta Tom faiblement. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on l'accusait de cela. Tu es fou. Je ne «boude » pas et je n'ai jamais « boudé ». Cette idée était complètement ridicule et offensante.

\- Madame proteste trop, il me semble, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es trop moldu, grimaça Tom.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose, je crois.

Tom décida qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas Harry Potter.

 **~o0o~**

Tom était quelqu'un qui appréciait énormément l'ordre, la hiérarchie et la répétition.

Il aimait tout catégoriser. Pour lui, il n'y avait que trois type de personne : utile, inutile et dangereux.

Harry Potter était sans doute, pensa-t-il, la personne la plus irritant qu'il n'est jamais rencontré, parce qu'il ne rentrait dans aucune de ses catégories. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique et fascinant à la fois. Il méprisait sa gentillesse et sa tendresse, mais il était aussi fort, rusé et arrogant, qu'il cachait derrière ses sourires et ses rires. Il possédait des traits de personnalité totalement opposé, ce qui irritait Tom au plus haut point, parce qu'il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Il aimait le contrôle, mais Harry, avait ses humeurs changeante, était imprévisible.

Lorsque Tom lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, Harry eu un simple haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un petit gloussement.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on vient d'une famille de Gryffondor, mais qu'on a aussi Sirius et Regulus comme parrain et qu'en plus on passe la plupart de son enfance dans la plus ancienne et noble maison des Black. On ne peut rien y faire, leur attitude a fini par déteindre sur moi.

Cela ne disait pas grand-chose à Tom, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Sirius et Regulus Black. À vrai dire, Harry était le seul sorcier à qui il pouvait parler et voir. Son portrait n'étant pas vraiment normal, il ne pouvait le quitter et visiter les autres portraits de la maison quand il le voulait. La plupart du temps, Harry le gardait sur sa table de nuit, il était donc difficile de le voir sans contourner le lit d'Harry. Sa présence n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été remarqué par la mère de l'adolescent et il préférait que cela continue comme cela. Moins il était vu, mieux c'était, comme cela, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'il serait de nouveau vivant.

Il attendait, rassemblant ses forces et occupant son temps.

Bien entendu, il se serait ennuyé à mourir si Harry n'avait pas passé le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à "prendre soin de lui" comme il le disait si bien avec ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans, lui dit Tom, les yeux brillants de colère. Tu ne trouverais pas ça amusant de te retrouver coincé dans un portrait qui requiert de la magie pour fonctionner.

Levant les yeux de son livre, Harry arbora un large sourire.

\- Tut tut tut, Tom. Si j'étais toi, je serais plus gentil avec le gars qui s'occupe de toi.

Tom sourit gentiment.

\- Si j'étais toi, Harry, je serais plus gentil avec les objets qui peuvent sucer ta magie à sec, pendant ton sommeil.

Harry prit quelques temps pour considérer cet aspect.

\- Non, c'est tout sauf menaçant. Tu as eu plus d'une semaine pour le faire. Ce que ça veut dire ? Sois tu n'es pas doué pour aspirer la magie d'autrui, ou au fond, bien au fond de toi, tu t'es mis à m'apprécier.

\- Ou alors, j'attends tout simplement mon heure, te faisant croire en sécurité avec moi, ricana-t-il.

Harry laissa sortir un profond soupir et roula des yeux.

\- D'accord, c'est bon : tu es diabolique. Tu es le diable incarné, j'en suis convaincu.

Tom lui jeta un regard.

Imbécile.

 **~o0o~**

\- Bon, je pense que j'ai tout, dit Harry en regardant la pièce dans son ensemble, avant de fermer sa malle. J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose, lança d'un ton cinglant Tom. Moi.

Harry le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi à Poudlard ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, non ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible que je l'étais au début, mais mon autonomie, sans ta magie, est de quatre heures. Ce qui est inacceptable.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais...

Harry passa une main dans c'est cheveux. Ils étaient tellement ébouriffés que les doigts de Tom étaient agités de tics à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

\- Mais rien, Harry. Je viens avec toi, fin de cette conversation.

Harry leva ses mains en signe de défaite.

\- D'accord, tu viens, j'ai compris.

Par la suite, il marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait suspicieusement comme " J'aurais dû écouter Neville."

\- J'ai entendu ça, dit froidement Tom.

\- Je sais, fit Harry avec un large sourire.

 **~o0o~**

Le seul problème à être à Poudlard était qu'il avait sans aucun doute, beaucoup trop de gens bruyant. Tom pensa d'ailleurs qu'il était devait s'estimer plutôt chanceux qu'Harry soit un sixième année à Gryffondor, puisque ses derniers avaient le privilège de partager leur dortoir avec un seul élève. Par contre, il n'était pas très heureux de le rencontrer.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là, roucoula le Gryffondor, en le soulevant du lit d'Harry.

Tom lui jeta un regard glacé.

\- Pose mon portrait immédiatement...

L'idiot eu l'audace d'afficher un sourire en coin et lui caressa le visage. La vague de magie qui lui parvint rendit Tom nauséeux.

\- En voilà un très, très beau garçon, dit-il alors que ses doigts touchaient les lèvres de Tom et glissait jusqu'à son cou. Vraiment mignon.

\- Dépose-moi tout de suite, espèce de pervers, protesta Tom en montrant les dents. Ses doigts le démangeait tellement l'envie était forte d'empoigner sa baguette, qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela dérangera Harry si je t'emprunte pendant quelque temps, dit le garçon en le reluquant.

\- Ça _dérange_ Harry, fit une voix dure en provenance de l'encadrement de la porte. Dépose le portrait, Seamus.

Tom ne pouvait voir le jeune homme, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était en colère.

\- Pourquoi Harry ? demanda-t-il en arborant un odieux sourire. C'est qui lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, dit Harry en marchant vers lui et arrachant quasiment Tom de ses mains.

\- Susceptible, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry baissa les yeux sur Tom, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va ? Je sais que des fois Seamus fout les jetons.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais dans une pièce, seul, avec cet idiot, siffla Tom en tournant la tête.

\- Tom, je suis partit pour quelques minutes seulement. Ça ne se reproduira pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, asséna Tom d'un ton cinglant.

Harry passa sa main sur sa joue. Cela picotait.

\- As-tu finis de bouder ?

Tom lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

\- Pour la centième fois, je ne boude pas, dit-il en accentuant bien chaque mot.

Harry sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non, boudeur.

\- En y repensant, tu peux me redonner à cet idiot, dit Tom, c'est mieux que d'être avec toi.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je me suis attaché à ton mauvais caractère de boudeur chronique.

 **~o0o~**

\- Je déteste Snape, dit Harry avec émotions, froissant un morceau de parchemin dans sa frustration, avant de le jeter sur le sol.

Il en saisi un autre et se mit à le fixer avec un regard vide.

\- Qu'est que tu fais ? lui demanda Tom avec impatience. Cela faisait au moins quatre heures qu'Harry ne l'avait pas touché et il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Prend-moi entre tes mains.

\- Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi autoritaire, je t'aurais laissé dans le grenier, dit Harry avec humeur. Je travaille sur un essai en Potion, donc pas de magie jusqu'à ce que j'aie finis.

\- Tu travailles ? Se moqua Tom, en soulevant un sourcil à la vue du parchemin vierge.

\- Ferme-là. J'essaye, dit-il en gémissant.

Tom étudia le visage fatigué, remarquant la frustration et la colère dans les yeux verts du brun.

\- Je peux t'aider.

Harry le regarda.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, claqua la voix de Tom, et arrête tout de suite de me regarder comme ça. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Plus vite tu finis se devoir, plus vite j'aurais ma magie. À cause de ta stupidité, je deviens de plus en plus faible.

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

\- Peu importe, Tom. Cependant, ton aide te méritera une récompense spéciale.

Ignorant son regard furieux, l'imbécile eu l'audace de l'embrasser sur le nez.

\- Tu es trop gentil, Tom, lui dit Harry avec un sourire immense.

La tentation de le tuer était grande pour Tom et ce n'était pas une hyperbole.

Il pouvait le faire.

 **~o0o~**

\- Bon sang, que j'haïs ce connard visqueux, jura Harry en entrant comme une tornade dans la pièce.

\- Je suppose que tu parles encore de ton professeur de potion, lui dit Tom, qui ne pouvait voir Harry d'où il se trouvait.

Laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le lit et pressa sa joue contre le cadre de Tom.

\- Il m'a donné une retenue, à enlever 70 points à Gryffondor et m'a encore humilié devant toute la classe. Tout ça pour un putain de rien ! Je suis correct en potion, je ne serais pas dans sa classe, du niveau des ASPIC, si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est pour ça que tu réagis aussi pathétiquement ? Je ne suis pas ton ours en peluche, grogna Tom.

\- Tu seras tout ce que j'aurais besoin que tu sois, lui répondit-il, en esquissant un petit sourire satisfait. En plus, je sais que profondément, bien au fond de toi, tu adores ça.

Le portrait lui envoya un regard dégoûté, mais Harry l'ignora et se blottit encore plus contre lui, la main dans le cou de ce dernier.

\- Je souhaite vraiment pouvoir te lancer le doloris, lui dit Tom, mais son ton semblait moins venimeux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Harry lui envoya un baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il avec fatigue. Ces paupières devinrent lourdes et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormit.

Tom se mit a fixer le visage détendu du Gryffondor. Il était tellement proche qu'il pouvait voir tous ces cils et toutes ces imperfections. C'était bizarrement ... intime. Trop intime.

Il détourna son regard, mal à l'aise.

Le Serpentard se demanda si la fatigue d'Harry était le résultat de sa constante proximité avec son portrait. Il avait fait très attention à ne pas lui en prendre trop et souvent, laissant le temps au noyau magique d'Harry de reprendre un peu de force, cependant il ne pouvait pas être sûr que cela soit sans conséquence, voir même, avoir des répercutions durables.

 _Pas que cela avait de l'importance_ , se rappela-t-il. _Les gens mort n'avaient pas de raison de s'inquiéter des effets secondaires sur les vivants._

Cependant, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Harry, pas tout de suite. Il y avait trop de gens à Poudlard, trop de témoin. Il pouvait attendre à la fin de l'année.

 _Oui, ce serait préférable_ , se décida Tom en tournant son regard vers le visage d'Harry.

Il le regarda dormir.

De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

 **~o0o~**

\- Reine en F7. Échec et mat, lui dit Tom, non sans une certaine satisfaction. Tu es horrible.

\- Tu es supposé m'apprendre, pas détruire ma confiance en moi.

\- Si tu croyais que j'allais y aller gentiment avec toi, tu es plus stupide que je l'aurais pensé, ricana-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux et se débarrassa du jeu d'échec qui siégeait entre eux deux.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre une seconde sans m'insulter, pas vrai ?

\- Si tu es aussi facile à insulter cela veut dire que tu le mérites.

\- Hmm...Je suppose que cela a du sens...si on pense de la même manière que toi.

\- Tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant, lui dit le portrait d'un ton supérieur, doublé d'un sourire.

Il saisit le regard d'Harry, qui le regardait fixement. Le sourire de Tom s'estompa.

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-il en ricana.

Harry détourna le regard, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Rien.

 **~o0o~**

Harry agissait vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il sortait tout le temps du dortoir, venant seulement lorsqu'il fallait "recharger" Tom et quittait une fois que cela était fait. Le peu de temps qu'il passait dans le dortoir, il se comportait étrangement, alternant entre étant excessivement affectueux ou tout simplement froid.

Tom se fichait pas mal des changements d'humeurs d'Harry. Il était ennuyé de cette situation seulement parce qu'il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Cette tension l'irrita tellement qu'il agressa Finnegan pour le questionner.

L'imbécile lui sourit.

\- Où est Harry ? Probablement avec son mec.

Tom le questionna encore une fois.

\- Son mec ?

\- Ouais, lui répondit-il avec un regard lubrique. Harry a un nouveau petit-ami. Une mignonne petite chose. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un petit connard arrogant. Il te ressemble sur ce point-là, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en ricanant. Je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée de comment Harry fait pour le tolérer. Malfoy doit vraiment être fantastique à baiser.

Tom n'eut qu'un regard inexpressif.

 **~o0o~**

\- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-il dès qu'Harry entra dans le dortoir.

\- Wow, s'exclama Harry en retirant ses lunettes, les déposant sur la table de nuit. C'est quoi cet accueil ?

\- Tu es supposé est d'être de retour depuis plus de deux heures, siffla Tom.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de ma magie pendant un moment. Tu te sens faible ?

Le Serpentard ne se sentait pas faible du tout. Il se sentait enragé, le regard fixé sur le cou d'Harry. Était-ce un suçon ? Il avait intérêt que non.

 _Le mien._

Il s'immobilisa. C'était plutôt...inattendu, mais peut-être aurait-il dû le prévoir. En y repensant, il était parfaitement compréhensible et logique qu'il se sente possessif envers le garçon. Harry était celui qui l'avait fait renaître. Sa magie coulait en lui. Il était temps que le Gryffondor lui appartint. Harry lui appartenait. C'était ça, il l'éliminerait lorsque son utilité toucherait à sa fin.

\- Oui je me sens faible. Non pas que tu t'en soucis.

Harry avait l'air très coupable. Ce qu'il méritait.

\- Je suis désolé, Tom, lui dit-il en levant le portrait du lit. Il le caressa des doigts. C'est mieux ? Sa voix était douce, mais c'est yeux ne laissait rien filtrer.

Le Serpentard ne prêtât aucune attention à la plaisante sensation. Ignorant la question, il transperça Harry d'un regard froid.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais avec Draco, répondit le Gryffondor, dont le visage devint impénétrable.

\- Draco, répéta Tom d'une voix faible.

\- Oui. _Mon petit-ami._

\- Ton quoi ? demanda Tom d'une voix polaire.

Harry le regarda un long moment avant de détourner les yeux et se mit à glousser.

\- Bon sang, arrête d'essayer de me faire sentir coupable ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

\- Rien à te reprocher ? siffla de nouveau Tom. Tu me laisse seul, toute la journée pour aller baiser ta pute.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, lui lança Harry en lui jetant un regard furieux.

\- Je l'appellerais comme je veux, dit vicieusement Tom.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Tu es ridicule, Tom. J'ai une vie en dehors de ce dortoir et Draco fait partit de ma vie. Tu agis comme... comme une femme jalouse.

Dès que c'est mot eu franchit ses lèvres, Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Si tu aimes autant Draco, tu es libre de passer autant de temps que tu le veuilles, lui dit Tom avait un rictus.

Il se concentra et appela à lui sa magie. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portrait ne reflétait plus qu'une image inanimée. Il pouvait toujours voir et penser, mais pour Harry, il apparaissait comme une image ordinaire.

Intérieurement, il eut un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit les yeux du Gryffondor s'élargir.

\- Tom ? Reviens !

Bien entendu, Tom ne le fit pas.

 _On verra_ , pensa-t-il sombrement. _On verra combien de temps cela prendra avant que tu ne viennes en rampant vers moi._

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, cela me ferais très plaisir !

Chaeos.


	2. PART II

**Résumé** : UA. Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter est un septième année heureux, vivant avec sa famille. Un jour, il tombe sur le portrait d'un adolescent qui vivait il y a bien longtemps et tout changea. Est-il possible d'aimer un portrait ? En était-il vraiment un ? HP&TMR Slash.

 **ATTENTION** : Mort d'un personnage (Je précise car la fic reste Rated T malgré tout)

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude. Quant à l'histoire originale, elle provient de l'auteur R.L Peverell. Le lien vers la fic originale est sur mon profil.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire, merci pour les follows, les favs et bien entendu aux quelques personnes qui ont laissés des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai bien entendu pris en compte les remarques concernant ma grammaire défaillante, donc je suis repassée un peu sur la première partie, en espérant que cela soit plus agréable à lire ! Il est probable que je refasse la même chose pour celui-ci, une seconde lecture est toujours bénéfique. Dans tous les cas, je suis très contente d'avoir terminé cette fanfiction, elle trainait depuis longtemps dans mes dossiers et ça me tenait à coeur de la finir.

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le premier jour de son silence n'arrangea pas spécialement grand-chose. Harry toucha son portrait quelque fois, lui envoyant des regards noirs, mais ne dit rien.

Le deuxième jour ressembla au premier, à l'exception qu'Harry lui jetait des regards et le touchait plus souvent. Il s'obstinait à ne rien dire, mais semblait moins en colère.

\- Arrête d'être foutrement obstiner et reviens, claqua la voix d'Harry le troisième jour. Tu sais que cela ne mène à rien.

Tom ne montra aucune réaction apparente.

Le quatrième jour, Harry avait l'humeur plutôt changeante, agressant Finnegan pour un rien.

\- Quel mouche la piqué celui-là ? murmura Finnegan, mais il n'eut pas l'audace de confronter Harry. Ce qui était préférable, car lorsque ce dernier était en colère, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à rester loin de lui.

Tom eu un sourire satisfait, sachant très bien que le Gryffondor était sur le point de craquer.

Le soir suivant, Harry s'étala sur son lit, arborant un air abattu et stressé, quant à Tom, il le regardait depuis la table de chevet. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un soupire profond retentisse dans la pièce et qu'une main saisisse son portrait, pour le déposer sur oreiller. Harry s'appuya sur son coude.

\- Allez Tom, dit-il doucement, en caressant sa joue. Parle-moi. Reviens, s'il-te-plait.

Tom ne réagit toujours pas. Il voulait qu'Harry s'humilie tout seul, qu'il le supplie pour son pardon, et ça, ce n'était pas supplier.

Cependant Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il pressa ses lèvres sur le coin de celle de Tom.

\- Tu me manques bébé, murmura-t-il, reviens.

C'est ce que fit Tom.

 **~o0o~**

Tom avait beau essayer d'enrayer ses sentiments humains, il se haïssait de l'admettre mais il n'y était pas complètement insensible. Il connaissait la colère, la haine, l'irritation et il était familier avec la passion, bien quelle soit de courte durée.

C'est cette passion avec Harry qui était un vrai inconvénient. Cela le rendait faible. Avec le recul, il songea qu'il avait été assez fort ses deniers mois et aurait pu extraire la magie d'Harry mais il avait repoussé cet acte avec des excuses douteuses. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. La vérité, aussi pathétique était-elle, était qu'il se sentait faible dès que cela venait d'Harry, ce qui rendait ce dernier dangereux. C'était d'ailleurs une excellente raison pour le tuer.

 _Je le ferais,_ se dit-il, fermant les yeux, alors que les doigts du Gryffondor effleuraient son visage, son cou, ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir son touché, seulement sa magie.

Ce n'était pas assez.

 **~o0o~**

 _Draco_ ne fut bientôt plus du tout mentionné par Harry, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tom. De plus, leurs discussions...changeaient. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ni ne l'admettaient à l'un l'autre, mais Tom ne tarda pas à cesser ses remarques et grimaces lorsque Harry le touchait ou le regardait avec des yeux...

Le portrait était incapable de mettre un mot sur les émotions qu'il distinguait dans les yeux du Gryffondor. C'était à la fois grisant et oui, terrifiant. Il avait l'habitude de n'avoir peur de rien à part la mort mais _ça,_ c'était juste incontrôlable et terrifiant.

Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais autant haït être enfermé dans ce foutu portrait. Il souhaitait ardemment avoir un corps, pour ensuite se débarrasser de ce pathétique engouement de passage, le mettre hors de son système.

Il savait qu'il devait sortir de ce portrait le plus vite possible. Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. En fait, Tom était persuadé que la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Harry était dû au fait que ses journées commençaient et finissaient avec le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas sain. Il était trop, bien trop dépendant d'Harry. Dès qu'il serait sorti, il reviendrait à la réalité.

Il reviendrait.

 **~o0o~**

Ce soir-là, lorsque Harry revint de sa retenu, il semblait différent. Ses épaules étaient tendues et il ne s'était pas habillé pour dormir.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Tom, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'air sinistre qu'arborait le jeune homme.

\- Non, rien, lui répondit-il, en évitant son regard.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il n'est " rien ", lui dit le Serpentard en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

\- Je vais bien, claqua la voix d'Harry, tout va bien !

\- Est-ce que tu parles encore à ce fichu portrait, mec ? lança Finnegan de son lit. Bon sang, mais trouve-toi autre chose !

\- La ferme, grogna Harry, mais quelque chose en lui sembla se briser.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'Harry se glissait en-dessous des couvertures. Il était satisfait que la pièce ne fût pas complètement plongée dans le noir, merci à Finnigan et sa peur du noir.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui ordonna le portrait sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la protestation.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit fermement Harry.

\- Moi oui.

\- J'ai dit, que je ne voulais pas en parler, gronda la voix du jeune homme. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Bordel de merde, Harry, met un foutu sortilège de mutisme ! ronchonna l'autre Gryffondor.

Harry se mit en position assise, agita sa baguette autour du lit et se tourna finalement vers Tom avec un regard noir.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais dormir, je suis fatigué.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas mon... commença à se moquer Tom.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas fatigué, lui dit Harry avec une voix venimeuse, tu es mort.

Tom marqua une pause, examinant le visage d'Harry à la faible lueur que projetaient les bougies.

\- Tu le réalises que maintenant ?

Le jeune homme s'adossa à la tête du lit, et se mit à contempler le vide. Il avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux étaient éteints.

\- J'ai vu une photo de toi dans la Salle des Trophées, dit-il finalement, d'une voix plate. La médaille que tu as reçue. La date de ta mort, il a plus de 50 ans.

\- Ça a rendu ma mort réelle, comprit-il.

\- Oui, dit Harry en mordillant ses lèvres.

Tournant sa tête vers Tom, il se mit à le contempler pendant quelques temps, avant de le saisir, l'approchant de son visage.

\- J'aurais souhaité que tu sois réel, murmura-t-il, en le tenant fermement, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Malheureusement, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es qu'un portrait. Le vrai Tom es mort depuis presque un demi-siècle. Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi bien avant, lui dit-il en caressant de son pouce la joue de Tom. C'est foutrement malsain.

Avant que Tom ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry posa son front contre lui.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, continua-t-il, ses lèvres tremblantes pressées contre Tom. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux tellement te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ta chaleur, tes lèvres, toucher tes cheveux, ta peau... Il laissa échappé un rire dépourvu d'humour. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu es mort, Tom. Tu n'existes pas. Ce n'est que de la folie, dit-il alors que ses les lèvres se tordaient. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, je serais enfermé dans un asile.

Tom le regarda, ressentant les mêmes dégoûtantes et pathétiques émotions qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé debout, devant le Manoir Riddle. Ses sentiments qu'il avait piétinés et pour lesquels il avait tué les occupants du Manoir.

Il haïssait cette faiblesse, ce désir ardent, ce besoin, mais il était assez égoïste pour ne pas se mentir à lui-même.

Peux importait à quel point tout cela était illogique et irrationnel, il voulait Harry. Qui plus est, tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait.

Il avait fini d'attendre.

Le temps était venu.

 **~o0o~**

Tom attendit que les deux Gryffondor s'endorment avant d'agir. Il jeta un dernier regard au visage endormi d'Harry et se mit au travail. Heureusement que le lit de Finnegan était proche de celui d'Harry. Tom ne ressentait aucun remord sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, après tout, cet idiot l'avait toujours profondément ennuyé. La partie plus difficile de son plan viendrait après, à commencer par s'occuper du vieux fou, de se créer une nouvelle identité et bien sûr, le plus important, arriver avec une explication potable pour Harry.

De toute façon, exécuter son plan serait beaucoup plus difficile à faire qu'à dire. Il était techniquement assez fort, magiquement parlant, mais cela lui demandait encore de la concentration et quelque effort pour atteindre le noyau magique de Finnegan.

Cependant, quelques complications le firent arrêter. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était difficile de se connecter au noyau de l'autre Gryffondor. Il savait bien que ce salopard n'était pas le cobaye idéal, il aurait été préférable d'utiliser Harry, puisque leur magie était en parfait accord mais c'était hors de question. Il n'avait pas trop le choix.

La magie de Finnegan était répugnante et faible comparé à celle d'Harry. Durant un moment, Tom se demanda si la magie de l'adolescent serait suffisante pour lui ramener son corps. Il l'espérait. À ce niveau-là, il n'était plus question de puissance magique, mais de vie.

La vie de Finnigan contre la sienne.

Malgré son dégoût, il s'immergea dans le noyau et commença à l'extraire. Rapidement et violemment, sans pitié ou remords.

Il pouvait sentir la magie avoir dû mal à suivre le rythme, essayant par la même occasion de réveiller le jeune homme mais sans succès. Il n'était pas inquiet, merci à la magie d'Harry qui était beaucoup plus forte que la magie de Finnigan. Il était déjà trop faible pour se réveiller et appeler à l'aide.

Après quelques minutes, Tom arbora un rictus, réalisant qu'il ne serait plus jamais un foutu portrait. Il observa son corps, qui commençait à se solidifier, remarquant qu'il était exactement pareil que le jour où il était décédé. Comme c'était curieux. Il portait aussi les mêmes vêtements que son portrait soit un simple pantalon et un t-shirt blanc.

Un sourire méchant se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom, alors qu'il s'approchait du lit de Finnigan, qui luttait pour trouver son souffle. Il draina sa magie encore plus vite. Il sentait que le noyau magique du Gryffondor s'affaiblissait,. Ce ne serait plus très long.

De nombreux sorciers étaient convaincu qu'à la base, il faisait partit de la même espèce que les moldus, qu'un sorcier n'était rien d'autre qu'un moldu avec des pouvoirs magiques, hors cela était complètement faux. Quel raisonnement stupide. La vérité était qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas survivre sans noyau magique. Sans magie, les organes ne pouvaient pas fonctionner et la mort n'était plus très loin.

Lorsque le noyau sera épuisé, Finnigan mourra.

Quant à Tom, il vivra.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Tom ?

Le Serpentard se figea avant de lentement tourner sa tête. Harry était réveillé, ses yeux fixer sur lui. Tom se retint de lui envoyer un sortilège. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, Harry n'était pas censé se réveiller. Cela ne faisait pas partit du plan. Oui, Harry aurait suspecté son implication dans la mort de Finnigan en même temps que sa disparition de son portrait. Hors, suspecter et savoir étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

C'était un désastre total.

Harry s'approcha, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant.

\- Tom ? demanda-t-il en étirant son bras pour le toucher. Sa main traversa l'ectoplasme. Le Gryffondor regarda sa main puis le visage de Tom. Comment ?

Avant que Tom ne puisse lui lancer un mensonge crédible, il vit Harry se rendre compte de l'état de Finnigan, son regard passant de son colocataire de dortoir à Tom. Harry était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Tom pouvait quasiment le voir recoller les morceaux. Le visage choqué d''Harry changea, remplacé par de la confusion, puis de la suspicion et finalement par une expression de choc à nouveau.

\- Qu'es-tu en train de lui faire ? chuchota le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il pouvait très bien mentir, mais à quoi cela servirait. Harry n'était pas stupide.

Une fois sa décision prise, un étrange sentiment de calme l'envahi.

\- Je ne suis pas un portrait, Harry.

\- Ouais, j'avais deviné, grimaça-t-il.

\- Le portrait n'était qu'un réceptacle.

\- Un réceptacle de quoi au juste ?

\- D'une âme, dit Tom, en regardant Harry. Mon âme.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le Gryffondor comprenne la teneur de ses propos, ce dernier savait de quoi il parlait, son corps se raidissant une expression horrifiée pris place sur son visage.

\- Tu veux dire, un horcruxe ?

Ce fut au tour de Tom d'être surpris.

\- Comment connais-tu les horcruxes ?

\- La bibliothèque des Black est remplie de livres très instructifs, répondit Harry sur le même ton, le visage sans expression. Tu es un horcruxe ?

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas complètement cerner la réaction d'Harry.

\- Non. Un horcruxe est un fragment de l'âme, mais moi, je suis l'âme. Il fit une pause, peu enclin à admettre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. J'ai tenté de créer un horcruxe, mais j'ai fait une erreur de calcul et mon âme fut arrachée de mon corps et enfermée dans ce portrait.

\- Il faut tuer pour créer un horcruxe, dit Harry d'une voix sans émotion. Qui as-tu tué ?

\- Mes grands-parents et mon père, répondit Tom d'un ton tranquille. Une partie de lui voulait choquer Harry, voir son indignation et sa répugnance. Il n'obtint rien.

Le visage du jeune Gryffondor était vide et il semblait sur ses gardes. Tom se demandait seulement si Harry n'était pas tout simplement traumatisé.

\- Pour retrouver ton corps tu as besoin...Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Finnigan. De sa magie ? De sa vie ?

\- Des deux.

Harry reporta son attention sur le Serpentard. Finalement, il eut une réaction sur son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère, ou peut-être de douleur. Peut-être les deux.

\- Depuis tout ce temps...tu me mentais ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, dit Tom, se retenant de peu pour toucher le jeune homme. Cacher la vérité ce n'est pas mentir.

\- Bien sûr, commença-t-il sur un ton moqueur avec un pointe d'amertume, tu prétends être mon...ami, mais pendant tout ce temps tu ne faisais que sucer à sec ma magie. Je suis surpris d'être toujours en vie.

Tom ricana.

\- Si j'avais "sucé à sec ta magie", tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas fait d'excès, j'ai pris juste assez de magie pour pour faire ça, dit-il en pointant Finnigan. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais tout drainé. Depuis des mois, imbécile.

À la lueur des chandelles, Tom pu voir l'expression d'Harry changer, ses narines se dilatèrent et ses joues rougirent. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la voix.

\- Bon sang, Tom, ça ne t'excuse pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre une vie juste pour...

-Vivre ? dit doucement Tom. Il approcha ses doigts et caressa la joue d'Harry. Ses doigts n'étaient pas encore solides, donc il ne pouvait rien ressentir, mais il pouvait le voir et l'imaginer. Ce désir repoussant surgit et il s'empressa de le chasser de son esprit. Il y a quelques heures seulement, tu souhaitais que je sois réel. Ses yeux se soudèrent à ceux d'Harry. Je peux devenir réel, Harry.

\- Pas au prix d'une autre vie. Seamus ne mérite pas ça, dit-il en secouant la tête et déglutissant.

\- Seamus ? Et moi alors ? Ma vie ? Je ne le mérite pas ? siffla Tom. Je suis mort à l'âge de 16 ans et j'ai vécu entre la vie et la mort pendant un demi-siècle.

Harry ne répondit rien.

Plus il restait silencieux, plus il sentait quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr. N'avait-il jamais rien appris ? L'humiliation subite au Manoir Riddle n'avait-elle pas été assez pour lui confirmer qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne ? Les moldus avaient été agréables avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qu'il était un sorcier, comme sa mère.

Tom se retourna, mais Harry attrapa son bras... ou plutôt essaya.

\- Écoute, Tom, on peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! dit Harry d'une voix désespérée. Tu peux utiliser quelqu'un qui s'apprête à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ou...

\- Et comment comptes-tu trouver quelqu'un qui serait prêt à se faire embrasser ? ricana-t-il. De toute façon, même si je décidais de ne plus utiliser Finnegan, ce serait trop tard maintenant. Son noyau magique est presque détruit, donc même s'il se réveille, il restera un cracmol pour le reste de sa vie. N'importe quel sorcier préférait mourir, finit-il froidement.

\- Au moins il serait vivant, argua Harry.

Les lèvres de Tom formèrent une ligne fine.

\- Peut-être. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est soit moi, soit lui.

\- Quoi ? fit le Gryffondor en le fixant.

\- Je ne peux pas retourner dans le portrait même si je le souhaitais, dit le Serpentard en souriant à l'autre. Ce n'était pas un gentil sourire. Ce portrait n'a pas été créé pour être utilisé plusieurs fois. Peut-être que si j'étais encore un fragment d'âme j'aurais pu y retourner, mais il n'a pas été créé pour contenir une âme complète. Une fois que je l'ai quitté, son utilisation c'est arrêté là. Regarde ce qu'il en reste.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers le portrait vide qui gisait sur sa table de nuit. Il était craqué.

\- Non, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh que oui, dit Tom méchamment. De plus si je ne retrouve pas mon corps maintenant, jamais plus je ne pourrais le faire. Avec la destruction du portrait, j'ai perdu ce qui me rattachait à ce monde, donc je vais mourir sous peu à moins que j'utilise Finnigan. C'est moi ou lui. Choisis Harry.

Tom savait à quel point c'était cruel de laisser le Gryffondor prendre la décision. Il savait que peu importe qui il choisissait, le jeune homme se sentirait coupable pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'était pas une "bonne" personne et ne l'avait jamais prétendu.

Cela n'avait aucun importance si Harry… , où plutôt lorsque Harry choisira Finnigan, car Tom viderait quand même se dernier. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il sache qu'Harry allait choisir Finnigan. Tom avait juste besoin de l'entendre. Ses mots, il en avait besoin, pour ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur. Il fallait que ce désir ardent, cet espoir pathétique s'écrase et meurt. Un jour, il serait un mage noir. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse.

 _Dit le_ , semblait dire le regard provocateur de Tom, une pointe de moquerie aux fonds des yeux. _Prouve-moi que j'ai raison._

Mais Harry ne dit rien, alors le Serpentard décida de l'aider.

\- C'est facile Harry, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est ton camarade de classe, un bon garçon d'une bonne famille. S'il meurt, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il manquera à ses proches. De l'autre côté, tu m'as moi et je ne suis pas du tout une bonne personne, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis cruel, méchant et arrogant. J'ai tué mes plus proches parents seulement parce qu'ils m'avaient rejeté. Je ne manquerais à personne. C'est un choix des plus faciles.

Quelque chose dans l'expression d'Harry s'effondra.

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha le jeune homme. Tu ne rends pas du tout la situation facile, connard. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les yeux hantés et la mâchoire serrée. Finalement, il s'arrêta à la fenêtre, dos à Tom. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, les épaules tendues.

\- Fais-le, dit-il soudainement.

Tom gela.

\- Pardon ?

\- Fais-le, répéta Harry. Sa voix était faible mais ferme. Je te choisis.

Tom ouvrit sa bouche puis la ferma, son regard vide fixé au dos d'Harry.

\- Es-tu surpris à ce point-là ? demanda avec un petit rire alors qu'il se tournait doucement vers le Serpentard.

\- Tu ne peux pas me choisir, dit ce dernier en secouant sa tête. Tu es un Gryffondor, tu es une " bonne" personne...

Harry eu un sourire amer.

\- Je le pensais moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire amère. Il revint sur ses pas et prit en coupe le visage de l'ectoplasme entre ses doigts tremblants. Cependant, on dirait bien que je ne le suis pas. On dirait plutôt que je suis un bâtard égoïste.

Ses yeux flamboyaient alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Tom. Il poursuivit sa tirade.

\- Cependant, je préfèrerais être un bâtard égoïste heureux qu'un misérable idiot plein de regret. Bordel, je me sens coupable de toute façon, peu importe ce que je décide, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je fasse le bon choix ?

Le désespoir d'Harry était palpable sur son visage, cependant, il y avait aussi un puissant besoin d'avoir Tom.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partit, continua-t-il. Tu es... tu es comme un poison, me rongeant de l'intérieur. Je ne peux même pas me sentir coupable d'aimer quelqu'un qui a commis des crimes aussi atroces. C'est comme si mon cerveau comprenait que tu étais quelqu'un de terriblement dangereux, mais ça ne change rien. Je continue à aimer chacune des putains de parcelles de ce que tu es, même ton stupide sarcasme, tes sourires, ton arrogance, tes remarques blessantes…

\- Ferme-là, siffla Tom la gorges nouée, ce qui était stupide car sa gorge n'était pas solide, par conséquent elle ne pouvait être nouée. Ça y est, il délirait maintenant. Je te déteste, reprit-il. Tu… Tu as tout gâché, tu…

\- Non c'est faux, dit Harry en se rapprochant tout doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soit qu'à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autres. Il brulait de sentir les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour y arriver. Regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, Tom absorba les résidus magiques qui restait dans le corps de Finnigan avec une telle force qu'il en vacilla un instant, cependant Harry le sentit.

 _Harry l'avait senti_.

Ils figèrent tous les deux. Doucement, le regard d'Harry descendit vers le lit de l'autre Gryffondor et un air ébranlé parcourut son visage.

\- Même si tu avais décidé de le sauver, j'en aurais fini avec lui de toute façon.

Une partie de Tom ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essayait réellement de réconforter quelqu'un en se blâmant, lui, Tom Jedusor.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, fit Harry en le regardant de nouveau. J'ai quand même fais ce choix, continua-t-il en fixant Tom, et je reste convaincu que c'est le bon.

Il toucha doucement le visage du Serpentard, le pris en coupe dans ses mains, lui caressant la joue comme si Tom était un objet fragile.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu es réel.

Soudainement, Harry fondit sur lui, l'empirant dans une étreinte forte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tom. Ce dernier se tendit mais ne le repoussa pas. La sensation était bizarre et hautement étrange et pour cause, il n'avait jamais été serré dans les bras de quelqu'un de toute sa vie et ne l'avait surtout jamais souhaité. Cependant, il décida qu'il s'en fichait. C'était Harry et Harry lui appartenait. Il n'y avait donc rien de mal à se délecter de son toucher.

Le Gryffondor fouillait son cou, à la recherche d'une parcelle de peau à sa portée qu'il mordillait et embrassait allègrement.

\- Bon sang, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça, dit-il en le serrant encore plus fort contre. Sortons d'ici.

\- Il est trois heures du matin.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas rester ici, avec ce…

Tom grimaça, jetant un coup d'oeil au corps à côté d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait coupable à propos de Finnigan, plutôt l'opposé en fait, mais rester dans la même pièce que ce corps inanimé n'était pas une activité qui le réjouissait beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, il devait quitter cette endroit et se cacher dans un endroit où on ne chercherait pas à trouver le coupable sur la mort du Gryffondor.

\- Très bien, répondit le Serpentard. Mettant son désir de côté, il enfoui ses doigts dans la tignasse d'Harry et tira doucement, le dégageant de son cou. Partons.

À contrecœur, Harry se dégagea de Tom. Il fit venir à lui deux robes de sorcier, dont une qu'il enveloppa le corps de Tom, accrochant l'autre à ses propres épaules. Il attrapa la main du Serpentard et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie, comme s'il avait peur d'être rattrapé par quelque chose de terrible, comme ses choix.

 **~o0o~**

\- Je n'apprécie pas tellement être balloté comme une poupée de chiffon, lui dit Tom, passablement irrité.

Cependant, en toute franchise, il appréciait beaucoup cette marche. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier les activités en pleine air mais cette sensation, celle du vent frais du printemps qui lui fouettait le visage était agréable. Il inspira avidement. Cela faisait définitivement trop longtemps.

\- On y est presque, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire. Maintenant que nous sommes sortis du dortoir, ce sera beaucoup plus facile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… la voix de Tom s'estompa, le regard fixe.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Lui dit Harry en s'approchant du chêne.

L'arbre était illuminé de petites lumières jaunes, rouges et blanches. Il fallut un moment au Serpentard pour les reconnaître : des papillons Morgana. (1)

Harry enleva sa cape et la déposa au sol, à la base du grand chêne.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, imbécile.

Harry l'ignora et s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Viens, allonge-toi.

Tom laissa échapper un soupir long qui se voulait douloureux mais il s'exécuta quand même et rejoignit Harry.

\- Et maintenant?

Le brun observa les gros papillons qui battaient des ailes au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Quand j'étais stressé, ou que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'avais l'habitude de venir ici. C'est calme et ils sont si magnifiques. J'ai essayé de les compter, mais je n'en suis jamais venu à bout.

\- Je suppose qu'ils doivent être très utile la nuit, dit Tom, peu certain de ce qu'attendait l'autre de sa part.

\- Utile? rigola doucement le jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être utile mais tu dois avoir raison.

Tom sentit la main chaude du jeune homme toucher la sienne. Un instant plus tard, leur doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ce qui irritait profondément Tom, c'était qu'il était pas sûr que tout ce qui se passait était la faute d'Harry. Merlin, il devenait _tendre_. C'était dégoûtant.

Harry caressa son poignet avec son pouce. Tom sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que son sang se concentrait à un seul endroit de son anatomie.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

Tom fit de même.

La seul chose qu'il se souvenait ensuite, c'était Harry au dessus de lui, l'embrassant comme un homme assoiffé depuis trop longtemps. Tom répondit, gourmand, affamé, en voulant encore plus du jeune homme, l'entrainant contre lui, effaçant complètement la distance qui séparait leur corps. Ce n'était toujours pas assez.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Harry contre ses lèvres, la voix rauque lorsqu'il brisèrent leur baisé pour un peu d'air. Je t'aime tellement, putain. Plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Ça me fait peur, bordel, de ne pas savoir à quel point je t'aime.

Quelque chose au plus profond de lui se brisa, avant de se recoller et de se remettre en place. Il fixa ardemment Harry avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres tremblantes de désirs. Il voulait Harry, au point de ou il voulait se sentir ramper sous sa peau et ne jamais partir, cependant ce baiser n'était pas à propos de ce qu'il voulait.

 _Si jamais, au grand jamais tu me quittes, que Merlin te viennes en aide. Je te tuerais._

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, demanda Harry, ses doigts s'attardant sur les attaches de la robe du Serpentard. Dis-le, bébé.

\- Tu es tellement sentimentale, ricana Tom.

\- Sentimentale? Souligna Harry en riant. Peut-être. Ne change pas de sujet. Il repoussa légèrement Tom et le regarda, surplombant le Serpentard. Dit-le. As-tu peur de le dire, Tom?

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien.

\- Prouve-le, fit Harry en ricana. Je te met au défi de le dire.

\- Je suppose que je ne te déteste pas complètement, lui répondit-il, ses lèvres formant une fine ligne.

Le Gryffondor soupira mais semblait amusé de la situation. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

\- Lâche, dit-il contre les lèvres de Tom en souriant. Je suppose qu'il va falloir travailler là-dessus.

La réplique du Serpentard ne franchit jamais ses lèvres, ces dernières trop occupées par un autre baisé.

Tom fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, avant de descendre dans son dos, un sentiment de triomphe l'envahissant.

 _Même lorsque j'échoue, je gagne quand même._

Peut-être que s'il avait réussi à créer un horcruxe, il aurait déjà été à la tête du monde sorcier.

Cependant, cela aurait été une vie différente. Tom se dit qu'il était assez satisfait par celle-ci.

Très satisfaisante, en effet.

Quant au monde sorcier…

Il allait devoir réfléchir à comment présenter la chose à Harry.

Plus tard.

 **Fin.**

* * *

(1) _Morgana butterflies_ dans la version original : Apparemment, ce sont des papillons exotiques, cependant je n'ai pas pu trouver leur nom en français ( à moins que ce soit le même ?) Si quelqu'un si connaît, je suis preneuse !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je reviendrais peut-être en 2019 avec une autre histoire ou traduction. D'ici là, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

Chaeos.


End file.
